Smart devices such as smart phones and tablets are becoming increasingly prominent in everyday life. Other devices are beginning to be accepted including smart glasses and smart domestic products. The increasing use of smart devices not only arises because they are typically portable and equipped with wireless communication to promote connectivity with other devices, but also because smart devices are commonly equipped with signal detection and processing capabilities. For example, it is common for smart phones to have an in-built camera and run programs to analyse an image captured by the camera.
The growing use of smart devices has lead towards a realisation of their usefulness in various industries. For example, in the health and fitness industry, smart phones may be used to keep track of an individual's fitness routine. As another example, in the music industry, smart phones may be used to record and compile sounds.
More recently, the potential for smart devices as a diagnostic tool in the healthcare industry has been proposed, especially as the concept of personalised healthcare takes shape.